Soul Of Iron
by Link Guru
Summary: Jinpachi gets his hands on soul edge, now what? Fighters from both the soul caliber world and the tekken world must join forces and beat the new evil. many pairing, some less intense then others. LinkxChristie, KingxMina, KilikxJulia, more...
1. THe party

Yo all, this is Link Guru, this is my first fan fiction, and I'm looking to do well. Review please. If you want to insult it, go right ahead, I don't listen to people like that anyway.

**Soul Of Iron**

So that was it, a stroke of a sword, a connection of steel to cursed steel, a flash and a shattering, and it was over. Soul Edge, the blade of evil that was so sought after by so many, whether to destroy it, or ascertain its power, was no more. Yet, what now…

"Well, that's that." Thought link to himself. He had packed up his goods and was getting ready to leave. He had come to destroy soul edge, and now that it was gone, he didn't need to be here anymore. He sighed deeply though, there was so much still left to discover in this world, that he just didn't want to leave, he was so curious. Link heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua coming over a hill towards him.

"Heyyyy!!!" Kilk shouted from the foot of the hill "Where do you think your going?"

"Well," Link told them. "I'm going home."

"Ha, ya right." Maxi scoffed as he threw an arm around Links shoulders. "You're not going anywhere, at least not until tomorrow. We're having a party tonight to celebrate. After that, then maybe we'll let you leave."

Link thought about it for a second, "All right, what's one more day?"

"We knew you'd see it our way' Xianghua laughed.

With that the four of them set off toward where the party was going to be, talking and laughing the whole way.

A few miles away, another young man was packing up his supplies. "Hey! Yun-seong!" a voice called to him. He looked up as Talim ran toward him. "Oh, hey Talim, what's up?" Talim stopped to catch her breath for a moment, then said, "You can't go yet; we're having a celebration tonight. You just have to come." "Alright!" Yun-seong yelled as he jumped into the air, startling Talim. Yun-seong was never one to turn down a little fun.

That night was a grand festival. Many who had been serching for soul edge came to celebrate its destruction. So many came, Link, Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua were the first to arrive at the coliseum, which had been festively decorated. Soon after, Yun-seong and Talim arrivd followed closely by Rock and Yoshimitsu. Cassandra, Sophitia, and Seung-Mina, who had dragged Raphael along, just for kicks, showed up a little bit later.

That night as full of fun, Maxi and Yun-seong got drunk and started dancing on a table together, arms around each others shoulders, singing about a fish and a hat. They would have kept it up all night had they not stepped in Ivy's dinner plate, had not pissed her off, had not had her beat them senseless.

They were stilled used for a good laugh though. Yoshimitsu and Seong-Mina took their unconscious body and put them into funny postions. God it was funny.

Kilik and Cassandra broke out into a singing contest, in a karaoke style. Kilik was a surprisingly good singer and won.

Talim and Xianghua got into a small cat-fight over the last bottle of wine. It was short lived however, as Rock walked up, reached in between them and took the bottle from them, leaving them as they stared dumbfounded after him.

Maxi and Yun-seong weren't the only ones laid out that night. Raphael, being his French self, was being a bit fresh with Sophitia on the dance floor. His hands went a bit too far south as they danced, which made Sophitia, yell angrily. When Raphael wouldn't let go, he received a hylian boot in his face as Link, being incredibly chivalrous, came to the rescue. Raphael was out for the rest of the night, and a healthy part of the next day.

Eventually things settled down. Maxi's, Yun-seong's, and Raphael's unconscious bodies were dragged into a corner for the night. Kilik was sitting in a corner, talking quietly with Sophitia, with Cassandra asleep on his shoulder.

Rock was sitting at a table, writing a letter to Bangoo detailing his excursions. Ivy had excused her self politely, and had fallen asleep in a back room. Talim had gone off to listen to the wind, she hoped it would tell her she didn't have to leave her friends. Everyone was real quiet and tired, except for one.

Link could not sleep; his mind just would not rest and let him chill. It just kept working. "What an I going to do," Link thought to himself. "I love it here, I've met some great people, and there are still so much that is left to see. But, I still have to get home, Zelda needs me."

Link walked out of the coliseum and looked up at the sky, searching for something, a sign, a direction, something. What he saw, wasn't what he expected.

The stars, slowly, but surely, were starting to spin. As Link watched, they swirled faster and faster, forming a vortex of eerie white light in the black night sky.

"Hey, Yoshimitsu!" Link yelled to the sleeping samurai. Yoshimitsu came to with a start and staggered over to where Link was. "Whaaaaat?" Yoshimitsu asked, clearly bummed at being woken up.

"Take a look at that." Link said pointing up.

Yoshimitsu looked up and gasped. "Great namu! What the heck is that!?!"

"I don't know, but it looks bad." Link stated grimly. Suddenly Link gasped, (AN: Like that hasn't been happening a lot.) "Look," he yelled in alarm.

Rising in to the void was Soul Edge! Restored and complete. "How!?!" Link asked. "I thought it was destroyed." As Soul Edge rose, a hand reached down from the middle of the tunnel. The hand grasped the handle, and the purple lightning grased up the arm. An evil laugh rocked the night.

Well that it, the Tekken world will merge soon in the next chapter. Until next time.


	2. The aftermath

Hey all thanks to the few of you who have reviewed. It's been real positive so far, so I'm looking forward to what else is said.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. SO BACK OFF!! Including music and show references.

The Aftermath

Across the planes of existence, through the dimensions, and on an entirely different planet all together, there are warriors. These warriors here fought not with weapons, but hand to hand, each training in their own specific and original form of martial arts. Soul edge wasn't the only evil slain. Here on this world, the blood of the demon was gone, and Jinpachi, its bearer, has been slain. So…now what.

The crowd roared with excitement as the match continued. Craig lunged to the other side of the ring, just dodging the flying elbow that would have hit him if he had been a second slower. He tagged in his partner. King, fangs gleaming on his jaguar mask, let out a primal roar as he jumped over the roped. King lunged forward and speared the other wrestler as he recovered from his failed elbow drop. His partner ran in to help him, but king close lined him, knocking him off his feet. Meanwhile, Craig Marduk and the other wrestler had gotten back to their feet. The wrestler ran to take a cheap on king from behind, but Craig grabbed him around the race and planted him, skull first, into the mat with a superb German suplex. King kicked the other wrestler in the stomach and picked him up on his shoulder. He jumped up into the air, and placed the man in pile driver position, his opponents head facing the mat. King spun as he came down in his special jaguar drill pile driver. The man's head cracked against the ring with a thunderous crash. King covered him, hoping for the win.1…2…3DING DING DING the bell sounded. The ref took the belts and presented them to king and Craig, raising their arms in victory. They were the new tag team champions.

Far off across an ocean in Japan, Ling Xiaoyu and Asuka Kazama stood in front of their school. They looked at each other, then back at the school, dropping their heads and sighing deeply. After all the adventures they had _had_ in the king of iron fist tournaments, going back to school was going to be such a drag. Ling Xiaoyu stumbled as Jin Kazama pushed past her and walked into the school yard, his familiar scowl plastered on his face. Ling smiled to her-self; maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Julia walked in a forest, talking excitedly to Armor king, Kings mentor with the black jaguar mask and armor, about her plans for the forest regeneration. Ganryu snuck from tree to tree, following them. He just couldn't work up the courage to ask Julia out on a date as he so wanted to. He leaned his back up against a tree, resting for a moment. "I wish I were braver." Ganryu thought. He sighed (AN: God everybody sighs a lot huh?) He got up and turned around to start following them again. Ganryu glanced around, and then yelled "NOOOOO!!!! I'm LOST!" Julia turned around and looked back at the forest as some birds flew from the tree tops.

"Did you hear something?" Julia asked Armor King. The black masked wrestler just shook his head, and walked on.

Christie Monterio was back in the lime light now. She was competing in "So you think you can dance," and she was doing very well. Christie was a crowd favorite and she was in the finals. Eddy and her grandfather had shown up at the set to cheer her on.

"Alright," the announcer said. "This will be our last dance. This will decide the winner. There is no theme, no style. Just go ahead, be original, and give it your all."

The guy that was there against Christie, Steve Fox, was up first. He stepped up to the stage and nodded to the DJ, who put on Dragonforce, "Through Fire and Flames." He worked a lot with his hands as he danced. His hands and arms carving paths through the air in intricate designs. He had red lights on his gloves that left a cosmic trail after his hands. The song came to an end, and Steve finished in a victory position, legs spread, head up and smiling, fist pumped into the air. The crowd applauded enthusiastically as Steve walked off the stage.

"Alright, Christie," the announcer said. "It's your turn now." Christie took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage.

She to nodded at the DJ, and he turned on Allman Brothers, "Jessica." Christie flashed her famous smile and began. She moved her body to the rhythm or the music, spinning and moving like she does when she fights. Half way through she broke out the big moves and started using her Capoeira. She flipped in the air, spun on her hands, twisting her body completely in time with the music. As the song came to an end, so did Christie's living example of peace and excitement. She finished, her left hand on her hip. She bent forward and blew a kiss to the crowd, who were on their feet, shouting their approval and clapping in a frenzy. The ovation continued for two straight minutes. As it finally died down, the announcer came up.

"Well! The judges have made their decision." He opened the envelope. "No surprise here," he yelled to the crowd. "The winner is Christie Monterio!!" The spotlight focused on Christie, who was ecstatic.

Eddie and Christie's grandfather couldn't contain themselves. They jumped over the three rows of seats in front of them, and cartwheeled onto the stage. Eddy twirled Christie in the air as he hugged her. Christie's grandfather was there and hugged her when Eddy let her down. Christie was the best dancer in the U.S. Nothing could ruin this day for her.

Raven, the modern ninja, sat upon a clock tower, watching the land below…watching, making sure nothing would happen to his city. He watched as the sun set, and an abnormally dark night fell.

King and Marduk walked out of the arena, followed closely by Bruce Irvin, who had had a match at the same place after theirs. They were talking about the day when there was a sudden streak of light in the sky. The three men looked up and were horrified by what they saw.

The school bell rang, signaling for all the students who had stayed late into the night with extracurricular, that it was time to go home. Xiou, Asuka, and Jin walked out. Xiou and Asuka were laughing about the day as Jin went about muttering to himself. The sound of an engine broke off their thoughts, as Hwoarang pulled up next to them. He got right up in Jin's face and was about to say something, when Xiou screamed and pointed to the sky.

Night in the forest was bad, but Ganryu had finally caught up to Armor King and Julia. He had been invited to sit around the campfire with them. As they talked, something watched from the shadows. Then, BANG! Yoshimitsu appeared in the circle with them, causing Julia to scream, Ganryu to fall over backward, and Armor King to jump up, ready to attack. Yoshimitsu was laughing as they realized who it was. Julia gave him a good warning not to do that again, while Armor King just punched him in the shoulder. Ganryu, from his place still on his back, gasped. The others looked up.

Christie, Eddy and Christie's grandfather were walking out of the studio. "Hey, Christie!" a voice called from behind. They turned around and saw Steve Fox and his girlfriend Lili walking out as well.

"That was a great performance tonight. Congratulations!" Steve said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, Steve. It means a lo-." Christie was suddenly cut off as Lili looked up, screamed and fainted into Steve's arms. The four remaining conscious ones looked up.

All around the world, everyone who had competed in the King of Iron Fist Tournament saw the same thing—Jinpachi Mishima, alive and very much whole, rising into the night as stars whirled and formed a vortex. Jinpachi raised his arm, and took hold of a sword that was coming toward him. Purple lightning crackled up his arm and through his body. Jinpachi threw back his hand and laughed evilly.


	3. the decision

YO all, sorry I'm late. Been a lot of work that I've had to do in school. Also volleyball is takin up a lot of time. Heres chapter three. I've added a little "romance" in this chapter. But it has nothing to do with future events. It was for laughs really.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Leave me alone…ok don't, please review.

Yoshimitsu just stared at the sky in a stupor. A man with a big beard, purple skin, and a mouth in his belly, had been floating in the sky with the dreaded Soul Edge in his hand. Then he disappeared in a flash.

Link had snapped out of shock, sort of, and was sprinting inside to tell the others. He grabbed a bucket of water and doused Maxi, Yun-seong, and Raphael, to try and wake them up. Maxi and Yun-seong woke up with a start, shivering from the cold water.

"Enough lying around," Link told them. "Go out side by Yoshimitsu. We're having a meeting."

The two just nodded and stumbled outside, leaning heavily on each other, the alcohol obviously still very effective. Link just shook his head, and looked over at Raphael who was still out cold and now dripping wet. "I guess I hit him a little too hard," Link said with a slight laugh. "Hey guys, wake up." Link said as he shook Cassandra , Kilik, and Sophitia awake as he called to Rock, "Hey Rock, can you get these guys outside as well? We all need to talk."

Rock nodded solemnly as he picked up Cassandra and Sopihita, carrying them over his shoulders as he walked out with Kilik coming behind. Link ran towards the back rooms where some of the others had retired for the night. He knocked on the door where Seong Mina was sleeping.

"Hey, Mina, wake up." Link called as he banged on the door. She opened and blinked sleepily at him. "Hey Link, whats up?" Seong Mina asked, stifaling a yawn. Her friend Xianghua came up behind her, "What happened?" Now Link may have found this odd, had there not been more pressing matters to attend to. (A/N: Seong Mina and Xianghua are not lesbian just so you sickos know)

"Just get out side quickly." Link told them "We have some really pressing things to talk about. The others are out there already." They nodded and left.

Finally, he came to Ivy's room. "Ivy,IVY! Wake up!" Link yelled, pounding on the door. She didn't open her door, so Link took some drastic measures. He backed up a ways, and kicked the door in. Link immediately regretted his decision, as he spun around, his back to the room, and his face flaming red.

Ivy had just gotten out of bed, and was coming to open the door when Link kicked it in. Now, Ivy finds it far more comfortable to sleep in the nude. So any unannounced visitors would be treated to an eyeful. CoughCough "Um… Ivy, we need you out front. We're having a meeting." Link said, silently praying that she wasn't totally pissed at him. Ivy was scary when she was angry. As he took a tep to leave, her hand gripped his shoulder tightly. "Don't worry," Ivy purred quietly, her lips right next to his ear, her still naked body pressed very gently up against his body. "I'm not mad at you, everyone makes mistakes."

Link's heart was beating so loudly that he was sure everyone out side could hear it. "Right," Link said shakily, "We still need you outside."

Ivy's lips gently brushed his ear as she turned to go back into her room. Link let out a side of relief as he took a step to leave. Suddenly, he was whrled around and Ivy planted a kiss right on his lips. She held him there for a couple of seconds, enjoying the look of shock on his face.

Ivy released him and whispered, "Just because I could." She turned around and closed her room door behind her, laughing quietly.

Link stumbled and leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard. "Note to self," Link thought, "Avoid Ivy, even if she is a good kisser. She's scary." Link shook his head, bringing his attention back to the problem at hand. He ran back outside to see the others. As he arrived, Taki dropped out of no where in front of him.

"So, you saw it to?" Link asked her. "Ya," Taki said solemnly.

"Heyyyy! Taki!" Maxi said, stumbling over to her," You're here to see me right?" He said as he threw his arm around her shoulder. BAM Taki punched him in the face, sending Maxi flying until… CLANG he stopped flying as he hit his head on the breast plate of a man with a large sword.

"Heyy…Siegfried" Maxi garbled out, as he slid down and lay on the ground, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Hello Maxi," Siegfried said, rolling his eyes at Maxi's stupidity.

Kilik walked up to him, "Let me guess," He said, "You saw it to."

"Correct," Siegfried said. Behind him came Mitsurugi and Setsuka.(A/N: So you know, the two have put aside their differences and actually they get along well.)

"Heyyy!" Maxi said, struggling up from his position on the ground, and spitting out a tooth. "You here fer mee?"" he managed to say. CRACK,CRUCH Maxi fell to the ground when Setsuka cracked him over the head with her umbrella, and Mitsurugi kicked him in the gut.

"He'll just never learn will he?" Sophitia asked Yoshimitsu, who just shook his head at Maxi. Mitsurugi stepped over Maxi's groaning body "Hey, this is important. Soul Edge is-"Mitsurugi started to say, "Complete, we know." Rock said. Link stood in front of the group.

"Ok everyone." Link called, "We know we obviously need to take down Soul Edge, and whoever has it know. Does anyone know of a way to track him down?"

Yun-Seong, thinking more clearly then Maxi due to his lack of being beaten up by women, had an idea. "Hey, Talim, do you think you could listen to the wind and see if it will tell you where he is?" Talim thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, maybe I can. I'll try. She walked aways away, to a guiet spot to listen.

"We still may need a plan B. Anyone else have any thoughts." Link asked. "Oh,oh…Me,me!" Maxi called. CLUNK "Shut up Maxi." Mitsurugi said, kicking him in the head.

"I have an idea." Taki said. "I could get in touch with the ninjas of my clan, and they could use our spy network to track him down. We have spies all over the place. We would be sure to find him."

"Good plan." Link agreed, "How long will it take you to get in touch?"

Before she could answer, Talim walked back into the circle, looking on the brink of tears.

"Talim," Yun-Seong asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong"

Even before she could answer, a fuma ninja of Taki's clan dropped in front of them. He was battered and bruised, his uniform torn and he was bleeding. "Lady Takicoughcough I have terrible news." The ninja said in an out of breath way, coughing up a little blood.

"My entire patrol has been massacred. A man came out of nowhere. He cut us down with a sword just pulsing with evil. He killed the others, and when he came to me, he picked me up by my neck." The ninja shuddered at this point, still horrified by the incident.

"He oulled me close and said, "Know this. Jinpachi Mishima is back, and I will have my revenge." With that, he threw me down and disappeared. He just disappeared. He was standing in front of me one second, and then he was gone in the next."

The ninjas shoulders shuddered with fear. Taki knelt down next to him and looked him in the eyes. "Take it easy Choy. Go inside and rest. That's an order." The ninja got up, saluted weakly, and stumbled towards the coliseum.

"No way," Mitsurugi said, "There is no way any man could single handedly destroy an entire Fuma Ninja patrol, then just disappear."

"No, it is true." Talim's soft voice reached them all. "The winds carry the scent of blood. They tell of death. There is also a disaperence. There is a void in the winds flow where the death is brought from. It is like he stole the wind with him. He is not on our world." A tear rolled down her face as she spoke. Losing the wind was like losing a part of herself.

"Well," Siegfried said, "Let's find him. Some one out there must be able to track something like this down."

Cassandra snapped her fingers, "I've got it. I met a witch in Egypt who could find anything in her crystal ball. We should go see her." Sophitia looked at her in surprise. "What?" Cassandra asked slyly. "um… never mind." Sophitia said shaking her head.

"But how will we get there?" asked Seong-Mina. "I belive I have an anser." Ivy said from behind. "If you think you can manage to do as I say." She smiled with an unidentifiable glint in her eye. Link started to sweat lightly at this coment.\

A bird circled over head as they talked. It pulled a tight turn and soared over to the roof of the colesium, where it landed on the out stretched hand of a young woman. It seemed to whisper something into her ear, before turning and soaring away.

"My,my,my," She said with a small smile to her partner behind her. " It seems our target is a "man" named Jinpachi Mishima."

"Hisss…?" her partner asked. "What do you mean where?" The women asked with slight announce. "Hisss…Rahh…" "Oh, well I don't know, my bird will follow them and get the information. How's that?" She said. "They said something about Egypt. Isn't Astaroth near there? Maybe he can follow them if we lose track of them."

"Errr….Hisss…" Her partner said shaking his head. "True enough, he isn't very stealthy is he. I f we tell him that the "white giant" is there, that might motivate him to take his time in attacking. He does enjoy stealth attacks."

"Rrrr…Raaa...?" Her partner hissed. "Ugh, I've told you three times now. This is the last time I tell you Voldo. If someone else has Soul Edge, then you can't get it for your master. So if we get it back, then you get to give it to your master."

"Herrrrrr…Gahhhhh…" Voldo said, looking like he was smiling.

"Ugh, that is disguisting. If I hadn't been ordered otherwise, I've have cut your heart out."

Okay, there is chapter three. Thanks to the three of you that have reviewed, now please spread the word around.

Chapter 4 will be around eventually.

Link Guru.


	4. The Choice

**Ok, I'm lazy so this took me a lot longer than it normally would. Anyway, this is chapter 4 and it will be alright at least.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned any of this since the first chapter, so what makes you think I own it now?**

**P.S. To any Maxi fans out there, sorry for making him the punching bag. I hadn't really planned it, but it happened. He was drunk, and looked like he would take any women, so there it is. **

The Choice

Jin was visibly seething. The guards were strewn about the office, the office door had been ripped off its hinges and was now laying shattered on the side walk at the bottom of the building, with bits of the broken window it had flow through scattered around it. Jin stood in the middle of the office with his hands around the neck of an old man.

"Heihachi," Jin growled, "What did you do?" Jin's eyes blazed with rage. Jin wasn't the only one there wanting answers. Behind him were Hwoarang, Asuka, Ling Xiaoyu, Wang, and even Kazuya.

"I…didn't…do…anything." Heihachi choked out. Jin threw him down in disgust.

"How do we know that?" Kazuya asked dangerously.

"I swear, if it is true you could not let my friend rest in peace, then I **WILL **end you." Wang warned.

"Honestly, I didn't do anything. Think about it, what possible benefit to be could there be at having Jinpachi around be?" Heihachi asked.

"Well you're the only one who has the resources and technology to be able to pull this off." Asuka said from the back.

"That's right," Hwoarang declared, "No one else would have any idea of who to do such a thing."

From behind, Julia, Armor King, Ganryu, and Yoshimitsu came in through the open door. Julia marched right up to Heihachi… and began to slap the crap out of him.

"What did you do!?!" Julia yelled. Armor King came up from behind and picked Julia up in a bear hug, pinning her arms to her side so she didn't beat Heihachi into unconsiouness.

"Ugh… Why does everyone think it's me?" Heihachi groaned.

"Well you are the most likely." Yoshimitsu said.

"I didn't do it." Heihachi whined.

"Well, if not you, then who?" Ganryu asked.

Far from Japan in a diner in New York, another group was discussing the same topic.

"Hey Forest, could ya get me another bowl of this ramin, and could you put in some extra sweet pork and so spicy shrimp." Craig said as he stacked his third bowl next to him. Forest Law nodded as he began to fry up some more pork and set up the pan to cook more noodles.

"Hey, if you're willing to pay, we'll cook for you all night." Marshall Law laughed as Craig dug into the new bowl with a passion.

"How can he eat so much?" Lili asked as she watched.

"I have no clue." Steve said.

"Can we get to the problem at hand?" Eddy asked, watching this little episode, with a hint of amusement. "What are we going to do about Jinpachi and that weird sword he had?" He asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Steve asked. "We hunt him down and finish him off."

"And how do you suggest we do that frenchy?" Paul Phoenix asked. They had met Paul in Marshall's diner when they arrived. He had seen Jinpahi just like the others had.

"He's British you neanderthal." Lili said in Steve's defense.

"Who you callin' a… Wait, what was it?" Paul asked. King and Christie sighed as they watched the two bickering.

"Do you think it was Heihachi?" Christie asked King.

"No, I don't believe it was." King said. "What benefit to Heihachi would having Jinpachi around be?"

"Good point." Forest called from the back, still frying food. He had switched to chicken.

"If there is no motive, then it obviously wasn't him." A voice said from the door way. Everyone in the diner turned to see who the voice belonged to. In the door way stood an eloquently dressed women with high heels and short brown hair. Steve smirked when he saw her.

"Hello auntie." He said.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Anna Williams said frowning.

"HHEYYY BAABBYYY!!! You come for some of Craig right?" Craig said loudly as he stood up and walked towards Anna. Steve winced as he saw a vein pop on Anna's neck.

**BAM **"Ugh…ow…" Craig muttered as he sank to the floor holding his groin. Eddy just shook his head, crossing his legs slightly.

"If she didn't want him the first time, what makes him think she'll want him this time?" Eddy whispered to King. King looked down at his partner and chuckled quietly.

"If the games are over, can we get around to the subject at hand?" Anna asked, cooling off a bit.

"I believe we should seek out the others. If our numbers are greater, then so will our power." Raven said. Marshall jumped, as did everyone else as they just noticed Raven standing next to Marshall behind the counter.

"H-h-how did you get here?" Marshall asked.

"I'm a ninja, it's what I do." Raven said with a slight smile.

"Can we get back to the problem now?" Christie asked.

"We still need to have a way to find him." Steve said.

"If we could get a tracking device that could read DNA, we could track him down." Anna said.

"Um… wouldn't Nina have something like that?" Forest asked, now trying a new recipe for beef on his Mongolian BBQ.

"She does seem well equipped." Marshall noted. (A/N: Not like that you sickos.)

"You may be right." Anna said.

"I'm going to assume you can't get in contact with her though." King said. "You probably don't make social visits."

"Right again King." Anna said.

"Don't worry, I can track her down." Raven said, pulling out a device from one of his pockets.

"That won't be necessary." A new voice said. Anna instantly stiffened when she heard it. Marshall noticed this, and turned to her.

"Please miss Williams, not in my diner." Marshall begged.

Anna gritted her teeth, grinding them slightly. "Fin, but only for now."

In the doorway stood Anna's sister, Nina Williams. "Do you think you can do it?" Forest asked as he continued to fiddle with his recipe for beef.(A/N: He's really dedicated to his food isn't he?)

Nina stepped on Craig's stomach as she crossed into the room, causing him to groan again.

"Yes, I am, but where can we get his DNA?" Nina asked. Craig was able to mumble out an idea as he lay on the floor.

"What…about…Jin…? They…both…have…the…devil's…blood…right?"

"Welll, I don't see why not." Lili said getting down from the counter she was sitting on. "I could arrange for our transportation. My family's jet should do quite well. That is, if you all behave." Lili said, staring pointedly at the Williams sisters. The two women looked at each other, then looked away. "Alright." Nina said.

"Good." Lili said, clapping her hands together. "On to Japan."

"WAIT A MINUET!" Paul said as he jumped up. Through out the entire conversation, he had been looking through a dictionary. "Lili, how dare you call me a…" Paul squinted down at the page and read, " Neanderthal, a primitive man back in the Jurassic period. Large and muscular, but with a mental capacity of very low grade who could only manage to accomplish very basic human functions. Never able to think in a coherent manner."

King slapped Paul in the back of the head. "You're an idiot." He said as the others filed out. To Lili's limo which had pulled up to take them to the mansion. "I should probably call Armor King," King thought. "Maybe he has some ideas for this."

A man on top of the building across the road from Marshall's diner watched from a pair of binoculars. He spoke into the radio he had. "So…should I follow them?" Silence, then… "Negative Bryan, we have already sent Sergei Dragunov to the mansion to keep track of them. Rendezvous with the Jacks and come back to HQ."

"Rodger that." Bryan Fury said. He turned and began to run and jump from roof top to roof top, his perpetual generator pumping him full of energy. "Damn," He thought. "Not even allowed to kill anyone. I guess, if it is discreet, I could-." **THUD **Brya raised his head from the roofs floor. He had missed his landing and had slammed his face onto the ground, putting a large crack in it. "Ow." He said.

Back near the Mishima Zaibatsu, another man was watching the scene between Jin and the others unfold.

"So," He said speaking into his radio, "It appears that Heihachi Mishima was not the cause of Jinpachi Mishima's return. Should I investigate further?"

"No Feng, we have an undercover agent working to get more information." Said the voice on the line. Feng raised an eyebrow. "Really, who?" "She is known as Miharu Hirano." Feng was surprised by this. "Is she not the friend of Ling Xiaoyu? Why is she working with us?" There was a slight laugh on the other line. "She was persuaded to join us. Now, please join up with the Jacks for your debriefing, and then come back to HQ." Without a word Feng left and ran to the alley where he was to meet the Jacks.

**My, my, my, the plot thickens. Any way, stay tuned, we return to the Soul Caliber world for the casts thought.**

**Link Guru.**


	5. The thoughts of the Blade

**Yo, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long. I had A LOT of volleyball to play. Any who, here it is, chapter 5.**

**The Thought of the Blade.**

Waves splashed against the hull of the Valentine as she cut through the water. The wind filled the sails and blew through Link's hair as he sat in the crow's nest, a black bird circling over head. Maxi was at the helm, keeping the Valentine on her course. The group had traveled from the coliseum to the port near Ivy's mansion, where she kept a ship for just such an occasion. This time of travel to Egypt was great for just relaxing and contemplating the past, and looking to the future.

_Link-_

Link was leaning against the flag pole, looking out at the water ahead, and tossing bits of bread to the raven that had landed down next to him. He sighed, "_I wish was a bird._" He thought to himself, whilst the bird pecked away at the bread without a care in the world. "_Then I could just fly free and not have to worry about any of this. But curse this consciousness of mine. If I had heard anything about what Soul Edge had been doing, my heart would want to stop it. Speaking of which, what will I do when it is stopped? I guess I could settle down. I've been on more adventures in my short twenty-two years then most people do in their entire lives. May be I could even think of getting married. But… to who? There is Zelda, she's nice, and we've have been through a lot together. Yet she's really up tight, and she out classes me as a princess. I need someone who is adventurous and disregards social standings. There is Midna. She and I are very good friends, and she loves and good adventure, as well as someone who goes against the grains of society. Wait, she broke the mirror, I haven't any means of getting to her. There's always Ilia._"

Link shuddered at this last thought. "_Ok, scratch that last one. Well, what about the girls here. Let's see, Setsuka is getting along VERY well with Mitsurug, so that rules her out. Sophitia is married, there's Cassandra. Yet, there's something so grr… I don't know, bland about her. She's cute and all, but it seems like everyone is expecting us to get together. What about Ivy? __**"Yes." **_ His inner voice told him. "_**You've seen her, she's loaded." **__"True." _Link thought, "_She is the richest out of anyone here." __**"Um… right." **_ His inner voice said. **"Money… Heyyy… that's what I was talking about." **Link sighed; talking to himself is not healthy. _"Money shouldn't be the only thing that a relationship. I'd like to meet someone like me. Someone adventurous like me. Someone who enjoys a good time and someone who can be as laid back as me." _Link smiled at this last thought as he began to doze off.

Siegfried-

Siegfried sat in the lower deck of the ship, sipping at a mug of beer, lost in thought.

"_Soul Edge, this is not good._" He looked down at his right arm, which was throbbing slightly at the thought of Soul Edge and Nightmare. "_SO, may haps he is the one behind all this. His phantom blade could have had just enough power to resurrect just one piece of Soul Edge, and then it could slowly regain its power. But, I should have noticed its slowly growing power. Why didn't I?_" Siegfried thought, taking a long drink from his mug. "_How could it get past me?_" Siegfried's mind began to swim a little as the alcohol started to take over. "Alright," Siegfried said, "No more beer."

Kilik-

Kilik sat with his legs crossed, and his Kali-Yuga lay across his folded hands. He was meditating. His body was sweating slightly, and an aura rose off his skin. This was all familiar to him. He was purifying himself. He needed this ritual every so often to purge a dormant evil inside him. If not for the shard of the holy mirror Dvapara-Yuga he would eventually be consumed with evil. Finally the aura diminished and he was again alone, free from the presence in his mind. He sighed, leaning against the wall, letting the small amount of water in the hull lap against his legs. He was relaxed.

"KIIIILIKKK!!!" Or he had been. Xianghua let down a lantern into the hull to see him. "Hey, there you are. Come on, dinner's ready. Yun-Seong made…something. It smells good though." She said in a slightly shrill voice. Xianghua grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the started to pull him up the latter. Kilik let slip a small smile. "_She really means well, but sometimes I just need to be left alone._" Kilik thought. His smile grew a little as he saw Seong-Mina walk by. "_Well, maybe not completely alone. But, I think Maxi has his claws in her already. Damn him._"

Ivy-

Ivy stood at the stern of the ship looking out at the horizon and the setting sun, lost in though.

"_So, Soul Edge really is back then. Does that mean that so is my father_" She thought grimly, "_This time, if he comes,_" Her hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword Valentine, "_I WILL end his pitiful existence._" She let out a low growl, not noticing that Maxi had walked up behind her. "Hey beautiful, you seem tense." He said slickly, "Let e rub your shoulders for you." **SMACK **Ivy turned on her heel, and walked away, dripping with rage. Maxi dangled over the water from the figure head, a red hand print on his face. Link was laughing loudly having witnessed everything from his perch in the crows nest. "It's not funny," Maxi yelled.

Maxi-

Link hadn't gotten over his laughing fit yet, and Maxi was still hanging over the water, his cheek throbbing. "_Why does this always happen to me?_" Maxi asked himself. "_It seems like some higher power hates me and doesn't want me to get the girls. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?!_" Maxi yelled to the sky. "Maybe some higher up hates you." Link said as he reached down to pul Maxi up. "Hey, that's what I thought to." Maxi said glumly.

Yun-Seong-

"Damn that Seong-Mina. When I see get my hands on her," Yun-Seong grumbled as he threw some potatoes into a pot of boiling water. "_Why did she volunteer me, of all people, to do this. She knows I can't cook. Fine_" Yun-Seong thought, grinning evil as he started searching for the right ingredient. "_I see food poisoning in her future. Talim is setting the table, putting names by each, so I just put this,_" He said, holding up a puffer fish, "_Into her plate, and watch the fun._" He put the fish as well as some pork and vegetables into a pan. "_Mmmm… That smells good._"

Xianghua-

Xianghua was dragging Kilik to the dinner part of the ship. "_Wow, Ivy owns one big ship._" She hought as she and Kilik passed through another room. "_Talim had better put me next to Kilik, or else I'm gonna break some skulls._" Xianghua flipped her hair back, "_After all, EVERYBODY knows that he digs me. I'm just that amazing._" As she was lost in thought (A/N: Because it is unfamiliar territory.) She didn't see the bucket in front of **her. SPLASHBAM** Xianghua stepped into the bucket and slipped, drenching herself and falling hard on her backside.

Raphael-

Rock had dragged Raphael's unconscious body to the ship and had left him in the brig so he wouldn't get washed over board or anything like that.

"…_Ugh…my head, what happened_." Raphael said groggily as he sat up. He suddenly realized he was in a cell. "_Oh my god! What happened while I was out!_" He tried to run through the past events, unfortunately, he had been stone cold hammered and couldn't remember a thing. "_Am I on a slave ship, am I going to die?_" He broke down and began to cry. Just then, the latch to the door by the ladder unhooked and the door opened. In walked Cassandra. "Oh thank God, Cassandra. You have to help me get out of here." Raphael blubbered, tears and snot staining his face as he pressed it against the bars.

"Raphael," Cassandra said. "Yes?" Raphael answered, wiping snot from his nose. "Shut the hell up." She pointed to the top of his cell. He looked up and saw a key hanging there. "We left that so you could let yourself out stupid." Cassandra said. Raphael turned a bright shade of red. "Idiot." Cassandra said as she left Raphael to his own devices whatever the heck they were.

Sophitia-

There sophitia was, in the guys sleeping quarters sweeping away. Her maternal instincts had boiled over as she worried about her family, so she was now acting the part of a mother to the rest of the group.

"_Ugh… disgusting._" She said as she swept Maxi's heart boxers under his bed. "_How can anyone live in such a sty?_" She asked herself. (A/N: I can answer that. We're guys, we like it dirty, it is us marking our territory. Girls, for some reason find it disgusting.) She finished her sweeping and went topside to clean the captains quarters, which was being used as the girls room. She saw Cassandra talking with Siegfried who was trying to hold an intelligent conversation and not the alcohol from before make him look like an idiot. She beckoned to Cassandra, calling her over. Cassandra shrugged, said a few more words to Siegfeid and walked over. "What's up sis?" Cassandra asked.

"I think you should be very careful around him." Sophitia said shaking her finger in front of Cassandra's nose. "You know his ties with Soul Edge. We don't know how he'll act now that Soul Edge has returned."

"Sophitia! How could you say such things!?" Cassandra gasped in shock. "You know very well that he is no longer possessed by the sword. You should be ashamed of how suspicious you're acting." Sophitia clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my, your right. How could I be so heartless?" She sighed, "I guess I'm just worried. Not about you, but my family. I guess you've become my outlet for my motherly instincts. I know you can take care of yourself, but it's just my nature to want to protect."

Cassandra patted her sister on the shoulder. "It's okay sis, I know you have to be worried. But remember, that Rothion is home to protect your kids." Sophitia smiled. She knew Cassandra was right.

Cassandra-

Cassandra smiled as she watched her sister pick up her broom and go off to their sleeping quarters to clean up. "She really has a good heart," Cassandra thought. "But she does have a point. I defended Siegfreid, but what if he really does have a mental melt down. What will we do then?" She sighed, and started walking to wards the dinning hall. "I might as well help Yun-Seong, I bet he can't cook."

Rock-

Rock hung his head over the side railing. He was on his knees, groaning sickly. As the ship hit another large wave, Rock lost his midday meal into the ocean. "I …hate…sailing." Rock groaned.

Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi-

Yoshimitsu was on the deck playing a game of Go against Mitsurugi, who was doing surprisingly well. "Well Mitsurugi, what do you think about this whole business of Soul Edge's return?" Yoshimitsu asked, moving a piece on the board. "All better for me. Now I can prove I am the greatest warrior." Mitsurugi said with a smile as he moved his piece into a position which he thought Yoshimitsu couldn't get out of. "There is more to this then your petty ego, Mitsurugi." Yoshimitsu said, studying the board. "People's lives are at stake. We should not rely on the strength of one man alone. We need to work together." Yoshimitsu said, smiling under his mask as he moved another piece. "There, I win." He said. Mitsurugi groweled, flipping the game board and walked away angrily as Yoshimitsu just laughed.

Talim and Setsuka-

Talim was placing glasses by each plate as Setsuka laid out utensils. "Thanks for your help Setsuka. Setting a table for 16 people by ones self is very difficult." Setsuka smiled. "It is no problem Talim." A silence fell over the two for a moment. "Hey Talim, what is the relationship between you an Yun-Seong?" Talim smiled sheepishly. "Well, we get along well together abd he is really fun to be around, bur we're really only friends. He is a bit too immature and hotheaded for me, and I think I come across as too uptight for him."

"You're not fooling anyone." Setsuka said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You two are perfect for each other. You two are like Ying and Yang." Talim flushed either from embarrassment or anger. "Oh what do you know? Let me ask you what about you and your relationship with Mitsurugi? You two seem to be getting along VERY well." Setsuka almost visibly darkened at hearing this. "Don't toy in matters you don't understand, child." She said, her voice dripping with ice. "EEP! Yes mam." Talim said shakily. Setsuka smiled and returned to setting the table. "Crazy women." Talim muttered as she to continued setting up.

----------------------------------------

Yun-Seong stuck his head out the kitchen door and yelled to the others on deck. "Hey! Food's hot! Hurry up and get in here damn it." Talim and Setsuka helped Yun-Seong carry out plates of food and set them by the names labels Talim had made. Yun-Seong made sure to put his "special" dish in Seong-Mina's spot.

"So…what exactly is it?" Siegfried asked. "I don't know." Yun-Seong said with a shrug. "I just started throwing stuff together. Now no more questions, dig in." Everyone just stared down at their plates. Link looked around and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Link picked up his fork, skewered a big piece of pork and popped it into his mouth. The others looked on anxiously as he chewed. Suddenly he dropped his fork, leaned back, and fell off his chair, eyes closed, looking dead.

"OH MY GOOD! YUN-SEONG WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Sophitia screamed. The others rushed around, trying to help Link. "What should we do?" Talim asked in a panic. Just then, Link opened is eyes and stood up. "Wow, that was really good." He said as he took his seat and began to eat again. Everyone just stared at him until…**SMACK **Taki it him upside the head. "You idiot, we thought you were dead." TAki said, obviously furious at him. Link laughed a little, "Yay, I know, That's what I hoped for. I get a kick out of stuff like this." The others grumbled as they sat down and began to eat.

"Wow, this is really good." Seong-Mina said. "Although I taste something a little out of place in here. What is it?" Yun-Seong shrugged again. "I don't now. Like I said befor I just threw stuff together." Seong-Mina nodded and began to eat again. Yun-Seong laughed evilly in his head.

That night everyone was asleep except for two people. Yun-Seong had taken Maxi's spot at the wheel, keeping the Valentine on course through the night. The second was Seong-Mina whose stomach was bothering her and she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She tried to open the dorr, but found it was locked. Yun-Seong had taken care of that. She growled in frustration. Backing up, she kicked the door down, waking everyone on the ship up. She raced to the bathromm, locking the door behind her. The guys came running up from their rooms, wepons in hand. Loud moans could be heard from the bathroom and Yun-Seong was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes.

The next morning, Rock and Mitsurugi began fixing the girls room door. The other girls were laughing because Seong-Mina was still in the bathroom. Yun-Seong had let Maxi take back the wheel and was sleeping peacefully in his hammock. Link was back in the crows nest. He jumped up when he something caught his eye. "Check it out guys." Link called to the others below. "Egypt." They all gathered around and looked. Sure enough, the coast line of Egypt was in front of them, maybe a ten hour journey away. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

-----------------------------------------

Okay, that was long as hell. For the next three chapters, were going to have more thought, tekken good guys, SC bad guys and Tekken bad guys. Anyway, I'm lazy so this took me FOREVER to actually do. I'll be back eventually.

Link Guru


	6. The thoughts of the Fist

**Sup guys. Sorry this took F-O-R-E-V-E-R to update. Let's face it, I won't blame it on school work or the holiday season, I'm lazy, plain and simple.**

**/\**

After an uneventful limo ride, the group pulled up in front of Lili's Mansion. After Lili's father broke his ties with the Mishima Zaibatsu, he had begun a new partnership with Microsoft. Now his company is producing technology to help people. Lili's butler, Sebastian, came out to meet them.

"Oh, Miss Lili,"Sebastian said, slightly surprised by the number of people that stepped out of the limo behind her. "If I had known that we were having guests, I would have prepared a meal."

Craig's eyes lit up. "Alright, I like the way this guy thinks. BRING OUT THE GRUB!!"

**CRACK **Both Williams hit him in the back of the head. "You pig you just ate." They said in unison. The two women turned and looked hard into each other's eyes. Behind them Forest was praying they didn't break into a hell cat fight. They both let out a **humph** and turned their backs on each other.

Lili rolled her eyes. "Sebastian, we need to get to Japan quickly, could you get the flight crew on the horn and set up the jet?" Sebastian bowed. "It would be my pleasure madam." He pulled out a cell and dialed a number, beckoning the group to follow him as he talked to the captain.

Half an hour and about thirty arguments between Craig and Paul later, the jet was ready. "You are due to leave soon," Sebastian said. "Please follow me." After ten minuets of walking through Lili's mansion, they arrived in the hanger area. (A/N: One big house huh?) Before them sat a 747 sized black jet with Lili's last name of Rochefort painted in gold on the side of it.

"Whoa, that's one big jet girl." Eddy said with a low whistle. Lili just shrugged.

"Actually, we got rid of the old one because it was too big. This one is just right." Lii said as if things like this happened everyday. Christie shook her head.

"Man, to be rich and famous." She said. The group climbed onto the jet and sat down in the genuine bear leather reclining chairs, strapping themselves in for take off. The doors to the hanger opened and the jet taxied out. After a quick systems check, the jet sailed down the runway and took to the sky. Now they all had plenty of time to sit back and relax.

King-

King sat next to Anna Williams who had fallen asleep shortly after take off and was now letting her head rest on King's shoulder. "_Amazing,_" King thought to himself. "_She is so fiery when awake, but even she can seem serene._ _Hard to imagine she was trying to kill her sister a day ago._" King laughed quietly. "_Still, all this tranquility could be shattered with Jinpachi's return. Jinpachi alone is bad, but if that sword he has could restore him to his former "glory," then what power could it have. We must destroy them both, at all costs. Then it's back to my title defense with my knucklehead partner Craig._"

Anna-

Anna Williams was oblivious to the world around her as she slept quietly, not even aware that she had rested her head on King's shoulder. She was dreaming and how happy was she. In her mind, her sister was dead and she was doing what she always wanted to do. She was a cat walk super model. The most famous designers would line up, trying to get her to model their clothes. There were men all along the walk, all vying for her attention. One man had a wad of cash that he waved towards her. Another was trying to show off his tattoo of her. Others, most likely drunk, were just yelling comments out to her.

One man, though, out of all the others, stood out to her. In the corner was a man with sterling green eyes, sat his focus on her. He looked straight into her eyes; he wasn't eyeing her up like a piece of meet like most of the others. When Anna was done, she had a chance to look out and get a better look at him. He was dressed in grey pants and a silver vest. Her eyes traveled to his face. He was so handsome with long blond hair. Right now, his eyes were closed, like he didn't even care about the other models.

"_If only I knew his name._" Anna thought. She smiled in her sleep.

The Laws-

Marshall and Forest Law sat side by side, discussing what ever came to mind, as father and sons so often do. "Now you get to see what your old man really has." Marshall said proudly. "Let's hope you've improved since the third tournament." Forest said. "Remember when I came home last time with Paul? We were in the dojo and you tired to show off with the frog man leap and you fell on your butt?" Marshall turned red with embarrassment. "Shhh, don't mention that to anyone." **(A/N: This little incident in question is from Forest Law's ending in Tekken 3)**

"I know you've gotten better dad." Forest said with a laugh. A comfortable silence fell over them. After about two minuets Forest broke the silence. "Um dad, did you tell mom about this?" Marshalls face fell in fear. "Oh no." He muttered.

Paul-

Paul sat next to Nina Williams, nursing a blackening eye. Nina had caught him staring at her while she was on her lap top, so she had punched him a good one. "Damn women." He though. "How dare she hit the greatest fighter in the world. It's a good thing Jinpachi is here. Now I can prove I'm the greatest fighter in the world. No one is better than me.

Steve-

Steve had finally managed to worm his self out of Lili's iron grasp. Lili had fallen asleep and had latched herself on to him. Steve walked to the back and grabbed a chilled Earl Gray from the mini fridge. He popped the cap and took a long drink. "Ahh," Steve said. "If it's not Earl Gray then its not authentic English tea. And that is an insult to the Queen." He laughed quietly. "I needed this. I mean bloody 'ell that girl is incredibly clingy. Why do I date her again?"

Steve pulled out a list from his pocket. On it said, "_Why you date Lili_"

_She's rich_

_She's pretty_

_She's rich_

_She's a nice girl_

_She's rich_

_She's compassionate_

_She's rich_

"Ahh, that's why. I had forgotten." Steve thought, replacing the paper. He went back to his seat and sat back down. Immediately Lili clamped her arms around him again. "Bloody 'ell" he muttered.

Nina-

Nina sat next to Paul who was delicately rubbing his eye. "Stupid gorilla," She thought. Her finger's moved quickly across the keys of her laptop. Before her, multiple news reports flashed on her screen. All of them had one thing in common, strange reports of a man with a sword floating in the sky. "So…He's exploring the land." She thought. "He's looking for something, but what?" Nina continued flipping through report after report, until a tabloid article popped up. She was about to skip it when the title caught her eye. It said, "Demon sword seeks soul." Below it was a picture of what looked to be the same sword they had seen Jinpachi with.

"Steals souls?" Nina thought. She read on. Articles had been found in an old library about a sword of evil that grew stronger as it stole the souls of its victims. It is called the Soul Blade. It may bring about the end of the world.

"Well, I guess I could check it out." Nina thought. She hit a few keys and accessed a data base of archives from her home lands government. She searched for the word soul blade, and to her surprise, she found something. An ancient story from the Australian Aborigines had the same reference. She opened it and started to read.

Craig-

In the far back of the plane, Craig sat in a corner, a garbage can next to him, holding his stomach. He had a sickly green tinge to his face. "I…hate…flying." He mumbled before air sickness took over his stomach.

Raven-

Raven sat quietly, his eyes closed. He was clearing his mind, spiritually and mentally preparing for the task ahead.

**Tokyo International Airport: #:58 pm.**

While one group flew to the land in the Far East, another was there waiting for them to arrive. Tokyo International Airport had granted clearance to the private jet, so all the others had to do was sit and wait.

Jin-

"Well, if Heihachi didn't do it, then who did?" That was the question he couldn't get out of his mind. After the "interrogation" of Heihachi, Armor King had received a call from King. King informed him that the group in The west was coming to Japan to meet up with them.

"Well, I suppose the more the better. We're going to need some more bright minds to figure this damn mystery out." Jin looked around at the motley crew around him. "How the hell did we get all these nut jobs all together?" He thought.

Yoshimitsu-

Yoshimitsu sat next to Armor King and Ganryu in the terminal. All three of them were receiving strange looks from all the people sitting around them. Yoshimitsu leaned over to Ganryu and said, "I think they're staring at you."

"You're crazy." Ganryu said. "Look at yourself in that armor, they're totally staring at you."

Yoshimitsu crossed his arms with a grunt. "_You'd think they've never seen a ninja before._" He thought. "_Oh never mind that. The real problem is not these naïve people, but Jinpachi. You know, if there was another me around, I think the two of us could take Jinpachi down. Maybe I should call some of my clan members, see if they've seen anything._"

Julia-

Julia was sitting next to Asuka and Ling Xiaoyu, listening to some music. She wasn't really focusing on the music however. She had too many thoughts revolving in her mind. Most of them about Jinpachi and the battle that would soon start, but one thought kept coming back to her mind. "_I'm lonely._" Julia thought for about the third time. "_Wait Julia, what are you thinking? This is not the time to let silly thoughts run rampant in your mind. We need to focus on Jinpachi and Jinapchi alone…_" She sighed. "_Oh, who am I kidding? Let's face it girl, you need someone special in your life. But who would gp for a tree hugging science geek like me? If only I could find someone who loved nature as much as I do, then we would get along great. But that will never happen._"

Ganryu-

Ganryu sat quietly, hands folded, his mind wander since he had no one to talk to. Yoshimitsu had gone into a huff about who was being stared at, and Armor King never said a word. "_Ganryu my boy, maybe it's time for a change. You've had these feelings for Julia, but they never seem to go any where for you. Maybe it's a sign you should find someone else._" He told himself. He often had conversations with himself when "alone." Ganryu let out a sigh. "_But how can I ignore these feelings?_" He asked himself.

"_Is it not better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?_" He asked himself.

"_That's very unoriginal advice you know that?_" Ganryu said to his other half. He shook his head, dispelling the other voice. "_I really shouldn't talk to myself._" He thought.

Kazuya-

**Pssssss….sss…Zip **Kazuya walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "_Damn that Heihachi._" He thought. "_They could have allowed me to beat him some._" He _dried_ off his hands and shoved them into his pockets. Kazyua shoved his way roughly through a line of men and he walked out of the bathroom. (A/N: Ever notice that airport bathrooms are really crowded? I have.) "_Well,_" He thought, "_I'll just enlist a little "help." _He laughed quietly as his left eye flashed red for a moment.

Wang-

"I'm just utterly amazed." Wang said as he sat back down, shaking his head. "You'd think an old man could find a good bottle of sake here. How do they expect this old conger to relax, especially with all these pretty girls around?" (A/N: In some of Wang's pre-match phrases, for girls he'd say "Ohhh, you look hot." Kinda creepy huh?) Wang's face fell. "_Speaking of sake, I wonder what's wrong with you old friend? You were dead and buried, but now your back. I remember the good old days when the two of us young rapscallions would go down to a bar and drink the night away. Well, we'd drink until we were thrown out for starting a fight anyway. Remember the time the sushi chef came after us with a knife when we came n thinking it was a brothel? Good times, good times. Don't worry old friend, I'll be joining you soon._"

Asuka-

**SMACK** Asuka turned on her heel and stomped away from the guy who had been hitteing on her. At first things were fine, but then he got a little too handsey, so she let him have it. (A/N: I don't know if handsey is a word, but I've heard it before.) "_I need a real guy._" She thought as she plopped down next to Ling Xiaoyu. "_I need someone whose ass I can't kick without a good fight, so many of these guys are wimps. And maybe someone who can cook. Heaven knows I can'. And ya know..._" She thought, looking over at Hwoarang, "_Red hair would be a perk._"

Hwoarang-

Hwoarang leaned over a sleeping Baek with a spoon full of hot sauce poised above Baek's open mouth. "_Right here._" He thought, and he let the spoon drop. Baek's eyes flew open, his left hand snatched the spoon in mid air, and his right hand punched Hwoarang right between the eyes, knocking him over. "You, fourty laps around the block, GO!!" Baek said fiercely. "Yes sir," Hwoarang said with a sad bow. He jogged outside and started running around the block. "_Damn,_" He thought.

Ling Xiaoyu-

Ling Xiaoyu sat looking out the window, worrying about her best friend. "_I hope __Miharo will be alright while I'm gone. We've spent so little time together and just yesterday we planned to go shopping. I heard the disappointment in her voice when I told her I had to go again. I'll make it up to her when I get home._"

Lei Wulong-

Detective Lei Wulong had joined the group at the airport as he had been called by Marshall and abeen given the details. "_Well, I suspect that Bryan Fury will know about this, so if we find Jinpachi, we'll find Bryan. Then I can take him to justice._" He smiled; glad to finally have a chance to capture his elusive quarry.

Armor King-

Armor King at quietly, awaiting his protégée's arrival.

**Tokyo International Airport 5:00 pm.**

Hwoarang dropped panting in front of his teacher "My…apologies…sensei." He gasped out. Baek nodded. "Good work." He said. Lin Xiaoyu jumped up from her chair and pointed. "Look everyone! They're here." On the runway landed a black jet with the name "Rochefort" painted in gold on the side.

After a ten minuet docking and clearance procedure, the group from America got of board to meet with the others. "It's good to see you all." Julia said, hugging Christie. "It's good to see you to." Christie said. Old friends met up again. "Umm… where's Marshall?" Asuka said, breaking her hug with Forest and looking around.

They all looked around, just as puzzled. "There he is," Steve said, pointing. Marshal Law was over by the pay phone, talking to someone. "Look dear, I know that-." Marshall pulled the phone away from his ear. After about thirty seconds, he started talking. "But dear, we had to, you know that-." Again he pulled the phone away form his ear. "I'm sorry dear but we have to. I love you." With that he hung up the phone. "Man, your moms pissed." Hwoarang said to Forest. "Forest just nodded in agreement, a look of fear on his face.

"Come on," Jin said to the group. "Let's head back head back to the hotel and draw up a plan." There were murmurs of agreement and they all went outside, piled into a few taxi's and set off for the hotel.

/\

Well there you go. It's done. I'm just so lazy sometimes I can't help it. Hope you like it.

-Link Guru-


	7. The thoughts of Cursed Steel

**Man, if I was any slower getting work done I'd be the Democratic party…Man I'm gonna get flamed for that. Anyway, here it is. I have one more chapter of "thoughts." These are just really meant to let you see what the fighters are thinking and maybe draw some connections as to what might happen later.**

Thoughts of Cursed Steel

Far off from the shores of Egypt, another gathering was taking place. In a castle in northern Germany, those who sought the cursed blade were joined forces to take it back. In the center of the castles throne room, in a tattered throne sat the one who had summoned them all. He was the being that struck fear into the hearts of millions just by the sound of his name, Nightmare.

Nightmare-

His claws drummed on the arm of the throne as he waited. "Where are those fools?" He wondered aloud. "That wench Tira should have been back at the very least." His mood darkened even further as his mind turned to Soul Edge. "How could it choose another to be its host over me? I've gathered thousands of souls for it, does this being have strength even I do not posses? Very well then, if it is strength Soul Edge requires, then I shall give it more strength then it could ever desire." Nightmare stretched out his hand and a replica Soul Edge glided over to his hand. "My phantom…Together we will show your father our strength."

The large doors in front of him opened with a loud creaking. In walked Tira followed by Cervantes, Asteroth, Voldo, and to even Nightmares surprise Zasalamel. Tira an forward and bowed before Nightmare's throne.

"Master, we have arrived." She said

Nightmare jumped to his feel. "I see that you fool, where were you three hours ago!" He roared. Tira barley batted an eye lash.

"We would have been here sooner, but _someone's_ ship is a piece of jun." Tira whipped her Aiseline Drossel up in time to deflect a bullet from Cervantes's gun. "You usless harlot!" He growled. "How dare you insult my ship, I'll keel haul ya fer that kind of language." (A/N: For those of you who don't know what keel hauling is, its when a sailor was tied to ropes that looped under the ship, then they were dragged across the bottom.)

"Come, I'll tear your heart out." Tira said coldly, her eyes narrowed.

"SILENCE!!!" Nightmare bellowed, stomping his foot on the ground, sending a shock wave through the castle. "If anyone wants to fight, come to me." He groweled. The two backed down from the challenge.

"Now," Nightmare said, sitting back down, "You will spread out across the globe and search for any information of Soul Edge's location. Asteroth you will head south towards Africa. Zasalamel, you will go west towards England. Cervantes you shall sail to the north. Tira, you must take Voldo and go east. Do not fail me, any of you." The group turned and left, leaving Nightmare alone. "I will find you Soul Edge." He thought.

Asteroth-

On a busy merchants street in Egypt, Asteroth walked, hidden under a large cloak. A man stood in his way. "Sorry boyo, won't let ya go till ya buy a rug." The man said. Asteroth never stopped moving; he grabbed the man with one hand and hurled the man over his stand into the snake charmers nest behind his stall.

Asteroth ignored the stares he received from the onlookers as he continued through the streets. He grabbed a 5 gallon jug of water from a women passing by, and turned into an alley. "Damn it's hot." He said, slumping down to the ground and draining the jug of water. He threw the jug to the other side of the alley and shattered a passing cart that just happened to be there at the wrong time.

"Tira said those worms would be here. SO WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" He sat quietly for a moment or two. "I need to find Soul Edge. I will be a god with it, and then it will rain blood. I will never let anyone take it from me." He stood up, his determination building.

"Asteroth!" A voice called from above him. Asteroth looked up and saw a woman on the clothes line above him. He smiled evilly, pulling off his cloak, reveling his red skin and the beating heart visible in his chest scare. "Taki, so good to see someone I can rip to shreds." He chuckled, pulling his axe from his on back.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Taki said, unsheathing her daggers. She lept into the air and dived down straight at him.

Cervantes-

The ghost ship crashed through the waves as the spirits of dead sailors worked to keep Cervantes's ship on course. Cervantes de Leon stood at the helm; hand on the wheel, guiding his ship through the churning sea.

"Nothing," Cervantes thought, "Nothing will keep me from getting my hands on Soul Edge. Once it is in my grasp again, I will be the most feared pirate on all the seven seas. No man or god shall be able to stop me!" He threw back his head and laughed. "I WILL BE THE GREATEST!" He yelled to the howling winds.

Tira-

Tira walked through a bamboo forest in central China, Voldo following close behind in the strange swagger of his.

"_How could master Nightmare pare me with him?_" Tira thought. "_He knows that I hate Voldo, and that I work better alone._" She sighed in boredom.

"_Maybe I can just lose him somewhere in these forests and go kill a few people. It wouldn't be that hard. I wouldn't have to worry about Soul Edge or any of that. Though, all the killing on my own is a bit dull. Maybe if someone else were with me, then I could have a bit more fun._" The thought brought a smile to her face. "_Maybe once this ordeal is all done._" She thought.

Voldo-

Hsssss………RAhhhhh………….Grrrrrrrr………..Brahhhhhhh………Grayyyyyy……..sssssssssss…………fllllllllaaaaaaaaa………

(For my master…….for my master……..FOR MY MASTER!!!!!)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, I ran out of ideas for Voldo, so I just made him real single minded. So, whatever. I'm done.**

**-Link Guru-**


	8. The thoughts of evil fists

**Okay, here's the last boring chapter about the inner workings of the human mind… Sounds a lot more interesting then it really is. Here's the Tekken evil.**

The Thoughts of Dark Fist.

(By Link Guru)

Do not be misled, evil did not remain sully in the land of cursed steel. Evil flowed within the lands of the demon's blood. An underground organization in the heart of the Goby desert monitored the activity of all those in possession of the devil's blood. This organization was under the leader ship of one Doctor Boskonovitch. Ever since Doctor Boskonovitch was asked by Heihachi Mishima to build the first Jacks, he had been interested in the entire Mishima family. After much digging, some of it more legal then others, Doctor Boskonovitch discovered the Mishima's history with the demon's blood. Now he wanted that DNA to create the perfect soldier. However, Dr. Boskonovitch physically could not get at the blood; he could not capture a Mishima to get the blood. So, he built his organization to do so for him. He brought together some of the toughest and cruelest men in the world to help hi, me like Bryan Fury- Maniac Cyborg bent on spilling blood, Sergei Dragunov- Ruthless Russian officer hell bent on obtaining power for his government, and Feng Wei- Deadly martial artist with the drive to make himself the most powerful man in the world. All of them wanted the same thing, power, and that's exactly what Doctor Boskonovitch had promised them.

Doctor Boskonovitch-

Dr. Boskonovitch sat alone in his office in front of his computer working on the serum for his perfect soldier. He pushed is chair away and to a table with some tea on it as his computer began processing data. With a steaming cup in his hand, he leaned back smiling.

"_I must say,_" He thought happily, "_This formula is coming along very nicely. Once I have a ready supply of blood, my formula will be complete and I will be the most powerful man in the world, with the most powerful army. Of course, I couldn't do all this without the help of those stupid fools. It really wasn't hard to convince them to work with me. Besides the basic bribe, Mr. Fury has a chance to kill, Mr. Dragunov has a portion of the serum for Russian scientists, and Mr. Wei, a scroll of secret martial arts I found in China. They are all so gullible. I just need to lead them on long enough for me to get my formula, then, I dispose of them, permanently._"

Bryan Fury-

Bryan Fury was in the underground shooting range, trying out an array of weapons that Dr. Boskonovitch had for their use.

"_Man, I can't wait to use these on real flesh and blood._" Bryan thought with a smirk. "_Who knew that Dr. B had such fun toys?_" He laughed as he dropped the smoking gun onto the table and grabbed a beer from a case on the same table.

"_This Dr. B sure pays well._" Bryan thought slurping from his can. "_Whatever we're after, it must be real important to 'im. Maybe once we get it, I can hawk it fer a few million._" He grinned wickedly "_Aye, that's what I'll do._"

Sergei Dragunov-

In a large computer lab in Dr. Boskonovitchresearch center, Sergei sat, scanning Dr. Boskonovitch's archives of the Mishima's. He saw history reports of every action that everyone in the Mishima family had commited, from Jinpachi's birth to Jin's high school records.

"_Hmm…Jin needs to work a little harder in his Algebra 2 class._" He muttered in his lifeless, monotone voice. He flipped through his notes. "_I believe I have the story complete. Jinpachi was born in Japan. At age three, his family visited Mexico. At an Aztec temple in a desert, his family encountered Ogre. This was where the Mishima blood was first infected. The Ogre's evil aura merged into Jinpachi's body. His family managed to get away with their lives. Soon after they returned home, however, his parents both died by a strange illness never identified. Jinpachi started his new life on the street. He worked hard and his natural genius paid off allowing him to start his own business. Eventually it grew into a multi-million know around the world as the Mishima Zaibatsu. As time passed he had a son, Heihachi Mishima. Fifty years before the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi forcibly took over the Mishima Zaibatsu, locking Jinpachi in the celler where he died of starvation._

_Heihachi increased the Mishima Zibatsu's productivity making it one of the strongest and most influential businesses in the world. He to had a son named Kazyua Mishima. When Kazuya was at age five, Heihachi threw him off a cliff, claiming he was too weak. Heihachi forgot about Kazyua as time continued, but Kazyua didn't forget Heihachi. Kazyua grew up and harbored his hatred for Heihachi all his life. Its was during a street fight that Kazyua discovered he to was infected with the demon's blood. It was then his physical form began to change. He became known as Devil. He started the second King of Iron Fist Tournament. There, he was defeated and he went into seclusion. Soon, he returned to normal, even getting married to Jun Kazama and having a son, Jin Kazama. Inevitably, Kazyua's blood drove him mad and he left to clear his head, leaving Jun and Jin alone._

_Jin grew up in a respectable home where his mother looked after him. Jin was a strong young man who studied the Mishima style karate that everyone in his family had mastered and tweaked to their own preferences, as well as his mothers Kazama style. As time passed, tragedy befell Jin like so many others in his family. Ogre had returned and taken Jun away. Jin ended up staying with his grandfather Heihachi. During his time with Heihachi, the third King of Iron Fist Tournament was held, this time; however it was a ploy so Heihachi could acquire the power Ogre had in his possession. Unwittingly Jin was used as bait to allow Ogre to unlock his true power. Ogre to was annihilated, leaving Hehachi powerless and Jin enraged at Heihachi's betrayal. Then, was with his father, his blood turn cold and his inner demon was released. The wings he had grown carried him away into the night, after he had assaulted Heihachi, and he wasn't seen again for a full year. He reappeared again as his High School year began, normal and healthy._"

Sergei shook his head in amazement. "_These Mishimas have such a fascinating history. And now, Jinpachi has returned for a second time? What will the future hold? As far as I can determine, the sword is a key factor in this. If it was indeed the sword that caused Jinpachi to return, then something of that power could be very useful._" He smiled a small, devilish smile as he stroked the sides of his mouth, a plan forming. "_Interesting,_" He mused.

Feng Wei-

Feng sat cross-legged on the mats in the organization's dojo. It appeared to everyone around him that he was sleeping while in reality he was preparing for battle. Feng was a master of spiritual power. He was controlling his chi and sending it through out his body, unblocking any spiritual energy that was clogged in his system. He wanted to be in top physical condition for the battle ahead. He opened his eyes as he felt a new presence enter the room, before him stood a nervous looking Miharu Hirano.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" Feng queered in his low, baritone voice. Miharu shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you would be my sparing partner for my training." She asked meekly. Feng stood up in one smooth motion.

"I do not see why not." He said the two walked to opposite ends of the room and got into their ready stances. Feng noticed how odd Miharu's stance was. Miharu was low to the ground with her back leg bent and her front leg extended. Her arms were in the air like a pair of wings.

"_I have never seen such a form._" Feng thought.

Feng decided to make the first move. He leapt into the air, intending to bring down a thunderous axe kick. Miharu stepped sideways, letting Feng land next to him. Miharu brought up her arms like a fan to knock him into the air. Feng blocked with his arms, gasping at the force she hit him with. He grabbed her arms and threw her towards a wall. Miharu grabbed a pole as she passed by and swung around, kicking Feng in the chest. Feng was knocked backwards onto a rack of bamboo staves. Feng sprung to his feet in time to repel a flurry of punches Miharu rained down. Feng jabbed quickly jabbed out with his left, stunning Miharu for a second. That was all he needed. He grabbed her around her waist and launched into the air. He fell to the ground with Miharu's head aimed to hit concrete. Miharu closed her eyes as the ground sped towards her, but there was no impact. She opened her eyes to see that she was inches from the ground. Feng set her down gently.

"You are surprisingly strong for one of your age." He said approvingly, "However you lack endurance and the tenacity to sustain repeated blows. You will become more experienced as time goes on so do not think you are weak. To increase your endurance I suggest you take a long run daily. This will increase your lung capacity and allow you to fight longer."

Miharu bowed in gratitude. "Thank you sir," She said before turning and jogging off towards the exit to start her run.

"_I can not condone Dr. Boskonovitch's actions._" Fen thought grimly. "_A girl like her should not be in the company of men of our disposition._"

Miharu Hirano-

Miharu sat panting, stretching out her tightened muscles. She had just come back from a three hour run trough the desert and she was tired.\

"_I'm glad Feng is here,_" She thought. "_I could use his martial arts advice._" Miharu pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge in the base's kitchen.

"_I need to be strong._" She thought sadly. "_My parents are counting on me to get them out of this. Damn that Dr. B, taking my parents away. When I get the chance-_"

"HEY GIRLIE!" A harsh voice bellowed from behind her. Miharu whirled around and saw Bryan Fury standing in the doorway, grinning wickedly.

"Well, well, what a fun time I'm going to have," Bryan said, looking her up and down.

"Please go away." Miharu said, backing away from him. Bryan grabbed her wrist.

"You comin' with me weather you like it or not," Bryan growled, jerking her along roughly.

"Let me go you freak!" Miharu yelled, punching at his face with her free hand.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that," Bryan said fiercely. He drew back his fist to punch her right in her face when a large hand grasped his wrist and stopped him.

"What the hell?!" Bryan shouted, letting go of Miharu and spinning to see who had grabbed him. Feng stood before him, restraining his arm.

"You are a worthless monster Bryan Fury." Feng said coldly. "Attacking a girl is despicable enough, but one who is working with you? I should break your hand for such an atrocity."

Bryan jerked his arm away and stormed out the door. "You'll regret this Feng, mark my words." He threatened. Feng turned to Miharu.

"Thank you so much." Miharu said shakily.

"You need to keep your eyes open when men like him are around. It would serve you well if you could sense his presence. If you would like, I can teach you this skill." Feng offered.

"I would like that very much," Miharu said.

"Good," Feng said with a nod, " We start tomorrow."

"Yes sensi." Miharu said with a bow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Well, there you have it. All the boring background/ motivation stuff is behind us. This was also my first shot at some action in this story. What did you all think? Any way, there will be an all out brawl in my next chapter so it should be more interesting.**

**-Link Guru-**


	9. The New Man

**Hey all, it's me. I'm sick, I'm tired and I don't have to go to school, so I'll put up a chapter. Here is a "big" fight scene. Hope you like it.**

**The New Man**

(By Link Guru)

It took some time, but soon enough the Valentine was lashed down and docked in a port on the banks of Cairo. The group disembarked and took some time to plan in a near by tavern. Cold drinks kept cool heads as they discussed their destination.

"Now, if I remember correctly," Cassandra said, "The witch's tent is near the Sultan's palace gates. It's about a mile in to the city I think."

Rock set his pint of beer down and stood up. "I suppose we have nothing left to wait for. Let us depart." The others agreed and stood to leave. However, their path was blocked by a group of men, standing in the door way. It was a group of thieves that had been watching them the entire time they had been in Egypt.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" One man sneered.

"No where that's were." Another man said snickering.

"We don't take kindly to you foreigners bein in our bar." A taller man said. "So here's what we're gonna do. Either you hand over all yer valuables and send those women our way, or we'll kill you and take it anyway." The thieves behind him hooted and hollered in agreement.

"Please, we don't want to fight." Talim said meekly from behind Yun-Seong.

"Well we do!" The man in the lead yelled as he rushed towards Link, sword draw. With one fluid motion, Link grabbed the man's wrist, snapped the sword out of his hand, broke his arm and flipped him to the floor. Dumbfounded the other rouges looked at their leader writhing on the floor in pain.

"He took out Stan! Get them!" All hell broke loose as the thieves rushed them all at once. Three men tried to dog pile Rock. Rock grabbed the man who had him around the throat and smashed him through a table. He shook the other two off of his arms, grabbed them by the necks and threw them out the windows.

Raphael stood on the top of the bar facing one on one with a disgusting looking man.

"Come on ya fruity French basterd. I'll tear ya a new one." The man said, laughing then spitting a glob of tobacco onto Raphael's boots. Glancing down at the stain, Raphael narrowed his eyes and slowly drew his rapier. The man charged forward awkwardly. Raphael nimbly dodged each swig. He spun around and slit his sword along the man's neck, then, he swiftly kicked the head off the man's shoulders and knocked out a man who had caught Yoshimitsu with his back to him.

Link and Siegfried stood back to back, a ring of pirates surrounding them on all sides.

"Fifteen total." Siegfried said grimly.

"Well that's depressing." Link muttered, sizing up the odds. Out of nowhere, Kilik pole vaulted over the crowd and joined Link and Siegfried.

"Need some assistance." He asked, smiling cheekily.

"Feel free." Siegfried said, hoisting his sword. He rushed forward and swung his massive sword, cleaving three pirates in half. Kilik swung his pole and clocked a few more pirates on the head. Link had the remnants. Dropping to a knee, he held his sword before him. Quickly it began to glow. Will a yell, Link turned into a gyro, whirling around the circle and slashing limbs off the pirates. Just as fast, Link came to a staggering halt.

"Spun a little to fast." Link said, holding his head, trying to clear his vision.

The girls had all gathered together and were faced with their own dilemma. While the men were busy, a mob had gathered, herding them into a corner.

"I want the one in the leather." A pirate with one eye said, pointing at Ivy, licking his chops.

"Fine, but I want the little girl." A bald fat man with tattoos on his head said, laughing.

An angry glare passed over each girls face as they drew their weapons.

"Aw, ain't that cute. They think they can fight." One short pirate said, pulling out an axe nearly as big as he was. Taki smiled darkly and made the first move. Dashing forward, she dropped a bomb between the first few men and leapt back as it exploded, sending their bodies in all directions. Ivy's snake blade weaved through killing three men and severally injuring two more. Talim jumped high, swinging her bladed tanfas and cutting along shoulder blades and even tearing off a few ears. **Xianghua's fighting was short lived as she stabbed a large pirate who had jumped at her, but his weigh was too much and he fell on her, pinning her to the ground.**

**"Damn it!" She yelled, struggling to get up. Cassandra and Sophita fought, side by side, focused only on what was before them. They didn't see that man sneaking up behind them.**

**"I've got you!" The pirate yelled, swinging his sword down. Cassandra screamed, trying to shield herself. A loud crash erupted as a figure with one glowing red sword and one glowing blue sword, burst through the window near them. He swung his blades, cutting the man down the middle. Not missing a second, he lunged towards another group of pirates.**

**"Who the h-." Cassandra shouted, as Sophitia blocked a sword swing and stabbed the offending pirate.**

**"Not a good time." Sophitia said. For a brutal five more minuets the battle raged on. Finally the last remaining pirates struggled out, in the destroyed tavern the remains of the dead and injured lay strewn bout. Link walked up to the bar manager who had just crawled shakily out of a back closet.**

**"Um, sorry about the mess. Will this cover it?" Link said handing him three silver rupees.**

**"Oh yes, thank you sir." The manager said, his eyes shining.**

**"So," Cassandra said, folding her arms. "Can we know the name of the guy who saved us?" she asked the new man in their midst.**

**"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine." The young man said. He was dressed in a red jacket with white strips of cloth hanging of the shoulders, and black pants and boots. His two swords were sheathed on his belt.**

**"Don't be rude." Cassandra said in a huff. "Who are you?"**

**"Come now Lloyd, don't ruffle the poor girls feathers." Ivy said, smacking him on the head lightly.**

**"You know I hate it when you do that Ivy." Lloyd said in annoyance.**

**"You know him?" Link asked surprised.**

**"Yes, I met him on my travels, charming lad." Ivy said.**

**Lloyd put his hands behind his head, smiling sheepishly. "Well, allow me a proper introduction. My name is Lloyd Irving. Nice to meet you all." **

**"We could always use an extra hand." Yoshimitsu said, "Would you be interested?"**

**"Gladly." Lloyd said, shaking hands with those around him.**

**-X-**

**Well there you go. I suppose a fight scene isn't my best. I'm hoping this will help me get better. Read, review, or not. I don't really care. All that matters is you had an enjoyable experience. Good night all. (It's 12:53 right now so night is in order.)**

**-Link Guru-**


	10. The Plan

Hey, how are me friends doing

**Hey, how are me friends doing. As you all should know by now, I AM LAZY! I have twelve chapters done, but I'm too lazy to type them. I don't type quickly anyway. By the way, if your wondering what Lloyd is doin in this story, he was in Soul Calibur legends for the wii, besides, he's awesome.**

**The Plan**

**(By Link Guru)**

Lili had called the Embassy prior to her arrival in Japan and had reserved both rooms and a hall to meet in.

"Whoa, nice pad man." Hwoarang whistled, looking up at the thirty some floors. He pushed through the rotating doors followed closely by Lili and the rest of the group.

"Dude, look at all this, it's awesome." Hwoarang said, looking up at the ceiling and nearly walking into one of the bell hops.

"You're such a little kid." Lili said, shaking her head. She walked up to the front desk and rang a bell. A man in a nice looking suit came out. He looked disdainfully at the motelly crew in his lobbey but managed to put on a fake smile when he came to Lili.

"May I help you ms?" He asked in a disgustingly sweet tone.

"Yes, I have a series of reservations under Emily Rocheford." Lili said. The man's eyes lit up as he remembered all the money that the hotel had been paid.

"Oh, of course." The man said, now in a "humble" tone. His voice squeaked a little, still excited. He typed quickly into his computer and took out a set of card keys.

"Here you are Miss. Rocheford." Lili took the keys from the man's shaking hand.

"Thank you very much." Lili said smiling. She turned to her friends. "Hey guys, we can meet in the conference room over there." She pointed to a set of double doors and waved them on. The group filled into the room and set the chairs up in a circle.

"So, we know what we need to do, the question is, how do we do it?" Ganryu said, rubbing his topknot in thought.

"Well Craig had an idea." Eddy said, smiling. Everyone looked at Craig in surprise. Craig turned red from the attention, but managed to talke.

"um, well we thought that since Jinpachi has the devil gene and so do Jin and Kazua, maybe if we used a DNA tracker we could pick up that specific strand. All we need is a bit of Kazama blood."

Asuka chuckled. "Well, when did Craig develop a brain?" she asked.

Craig rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well thanks, I- HEY WAIT.!" Christie laughed at Craig's face.

"Anyway, what do you think? Will you do it?" Christie asked Jin and Kazuya. Father and son looked at each other and glared.

"Fine." Jin muttered, still glaring icily at Kazuya.

"Whatever." Kazuya grumbled, turning away from Jin with a disgusted look on his face.

"What will we do if we find him?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Jinpachi was tough before but with this new sword, what powers could he have attained?"

"I have something that might give us some insight to that." Nina said, pulling a few papers from a file she had brought with her. "This is a piece of foke lore from the Aborigines of Australia. It tells of a lost city, the one and only Atlantis. Before you disconcert this let me share it.

Atlantis was an island nation of great wealth. They were strong and advanced far beyond their years. The king was a supporter of all forms of mental advancement and he funded many expeditions around the world. It was on one such journey to the Antarctic circle that archeologists found a strange sword frozen in an iceberg. It was covered in veins and what seemed like flesh. In the center was an eye. They brought it back to the king as a special gift. They believed it held amazing power.

Soon after the exhibitions return the country fell into war. The king led his army using the sword he was given in every fight. He never lost a battle. Every battle he seemed to grow stronger. Yet while his physical being grew stronger, his mental state seemed to fade. The king began to complain to his doctors that he heard voices in his dreams, telling him terrible things. He was given special medication to put him into a dreamless sleep and was left in a special chamber with his sword near by.

Tragedy struck when a nurse went to check on him. The king had morphed into a sub human beast. He burst fro his chamber and ravaged his own kingdom. In his demonic rage he killed them all. His evil force was so strong he actually sank the island into the sea. Before they were completely submerged the Atlantian wizards stole the sword and cast it into another dimension."

Nina set down her papers and looked at the shocked faces around her. Anna scoffed audibly.

"And why would we believe this loony story of yours?" She asked, daring Nina to give some solid evidence.

"This is why." Nina said. She pulled out a picture form her file and passed it around. It was a cave painting of a sword. "Take a good look. It looks exactly like the sword we saw with Jinpachi. I think there might be some merit to this story."

"I believe we should delve a bit deeper into this story. Maybe go straight to the source." A voice said form the door way. Everyone's eyes turned to see who it was. In the doorway stood a man in black pants, a purple shirt and black vest. He wore sun glasses and a smile on his face. He used a gloved hand to push a bit of white hair out of his vision.

Kazyua glared daggers at the man. "What the hell do you want Lee?" Lee Chaolan sauntered into the middle of the circle.

"Well Hehachi told me about what you did and I came to congratulate you. Then I happened to over hear your little conversation with this dear woman." Lee winked at Nina with this last statement. Nina glared like she was death herself and Lee quickly looked away.

"It would seem that Jinpachi has this sword of legend so I believe a search should begin in Australia and find out the story straight form the horses mouth."

"Well thanks." Kazuya said, still glaring. "Now would you get lost?"

"Oh not a chance dear brother." Lee said, waving a finger. "A story this epic requires a real leading man and I believe I am the only one who has the qualifications for this."

"This isn't a game." King growled. "People's lives are on the line, there is no time for your stupid showboating."

Lee chuckled. "Why of course I know this dear kitten, but you need someone of my talents to lead this rag tag bunch of misfits."

King jumped to his feet. "What did you say you-." Marshal grabbed King's shoulder. "Let it go man." He said, shaking his head.

Jin stood from his chair and walked right up to Lee. "How about this?" Jin said firmly. "We'll let you tag along, but you keep your mouth shut."

"My dear _boy_," Lee said, heavily emphasizing the "boy" "You know very well that you are no match for some one of my skill. Why don't you run along and-." Lee rocked back, falling to the floor as Jin slammed his fist into Lee's nose. "Why you little…" Lee mumbled.

"He does have a good idea though." Beak said. "We may find more information if we meet the storytellers themselves."

"Sounds like a plan." Julia said. "All in favor?" She asked, raising her hand. Everyone in the room raised their hands except for Lee who was still on the floor, trying to stop the bleeping.

"It's settled then." Steve said. "To Australia we go."

"We'll leave tomorrow." Lili said. "I have room keys for everyone. Sleep well; we'll all need energy for this trip." Lili passed out the keys and everyone dispersed to their own devices.

**-X-**

**So there you have it. Another chapter down. Now let me direct your attention to the top of the screen. Above the first paragraph there is a button to go back to the Soul Calibur listing. Go to it and look down a story. You should see a story called "Shades of Black." That is my OC story. Take a look if you're interested.**

**We'll get into the more insightful parts later. I think about four chapters from now the two groups will merge. It will be in the Soul Calibur world. All the technology in the Tekken universe would be too hard to portray the confusion that the Soul fighters would feel. Have a good day.**

**-Link Guru-**


End file.
